Emnn
Note: This profile contains spoilers for Where They Cremate the Roadkill. Summary Emnn is the main antagonist of Where They Cremate the Roadkill. He plays the role of the Devil, and bares The Devil's tarot card. When he first meets the Coolie, he explains that he's been listening to his thoughts and knows what Coolie wants most. He then holds out a Genie, transforms it into a super-versatile Chat Kat phone, and hands it to him. The phone relays the Devil's message that Coolie was born for the sake of revenge and rebellion, and gives him the social media profiles of 23 individuals who have troubled Coolie in his past lives. Coolie's assignment from the Devil is to track down and kill these individuals, as well as anyone who dares to cross his path, as everybody is a sinner and must be punished. It can be speculated that because Emnn likely thrives on sin, this could mean that he's the reason the Genie exist to begin with, which would explain Genie's true purpose in the series; to raise the level of sin throughout the world and give more power to the Devil. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least 2-C, likely far higher | At least 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Emnn, The Devil Origin: Where They Cremate the Roadkill Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil, Demiurge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1, is all of the evil that exists in the world), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift not only himself but others as well, as he is shown shapeshifting a Genie into a much more powerful form), Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Creation, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Levitation, Mind Manipulation (Mind Reading and Mind Control), Telepathy, Possession, Duplication, Pocket Reality Manipulation/Creation, Death Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Summoned a giant demonic alligator to consume Coolie), Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Body Control (Can disconnect his arms, hands, and facial features, resize them, and make them levitate around), Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Stated to be able to create time), Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Wields Genie Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Should be on par with, if not superior to Genie, as he could transform it into a more powerful form) | At least Low Multiverse level (Stated that the incident in The Rift that wiped it out, left it a barren wasteland, and likely killed it off, was merely him putting bleach on his athlete's foot to stop the itch), likely far higher '''(The aforementioned feat indicates that The Rift in its entirety is embodied by a small section of Emnn's foot alone) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely''' Multiverse level''' (Should be far superior to his mid-game self. Stated that his power at this point compared to his power at the beginning of the game is like comparing that of the sea to a single bubble) Speed: Infinite (Stated to not be limited by time), likely Nigh-Omnipresent (He is the embodiment of the evil thoughts that are exchanged by the mouths and the ears of every being, stated that Coolie has, in truth, "Only met him in different guises") | Infinite, likely Omnipresent '''(The entirety of The Rift, which contains numerous universes and dimensions, is embodied by a small section of his foot) | '''Infinite, likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least High Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | At least Low Multiverse level, likely far higher | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: 'Planetary via shapeshifting and teleportation | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal 'Standard Equipment: Genie, Chat Kat Intelligence: Should be very high. By his very nature, he is skilled at manipulating individuals into his plans | Same | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His power and influence presumably depends on the level of sin and chaos in the world Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Beginning of Game | Mid Game | End of Game Gallery Conversation.PNG magic2.PNG present for you.PNG the world is a meatgrinder.PNG king of devas.PNG atheist.PNG no one but you.PNG Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 2 Category:John Clowder Category:Where They Cremate the Roadkill Category:RPG Maker Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users